Innocent Smiles
by Sharp Angles
Summary: This story follows the marauders from 5th year when they meet someone unexpected. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1: New Arrival

This story is rated M for language and later chapters. It also contains characters of my own making. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his magical world.

* * *

"Remus! Remus sweety it's time to get up! You don't want to be late for the train!"

"Mughraffa..."

"What did you say?"

"Yeah I'm up! I'm getting up!"

"Alright sweety. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah mom I'm fine! I'll be downstairs in a second!"

"Alrighty!"

Remus layed on his bed staring up at the ceiling of his very small bedroom. Maybe if he pretended that he wasn't in so much pain that he wanted to rip his head off, or that he only got three hours of sleep last night, he might just disappear into his mattress. The full moon last night was really bad. Right before school the wolf was really anxious and not happy, therefore it got taken out on Remus.

Lucky for him his dad must have taken him back to his room before his mom could see him. Remus had gauze and bandages all over his abdomen, left shoulder, and right thigh. If his mom had seen the damage she probably wouldn't let him go to school until he was fully healed. Not only would James and Sirius be royally pissed at him for not being there for the start of school, and they're annual start of term prank, but he would hate to miss the first week of classes. Especially since he misses classes enough every month as it is.

After laying on the bed for ten minutes Remus decided that the probability of him fading out of existence was not going to happen before the train leaves from King's Cross. He got up from his bed, slowly and painfully. He grabbed a black pullover sweater and a pair of jeans, the tricky part was trying to maneuver his bandages through his clothes. While pulling the sweater down he accidentally pulled the gauze on his stomach, and his wounds reopened. _Shit_. His mom cannot find out his wounds or he'll be stuck here for sure.

Remus re-bandaged his stomach and brought his prepacked trunk downstairs, but even that drained him."Remus! You're going to be late! Hurry up!"

Remus left his trunk by the fireplace and turned the corner to the kitchen. "I'm right here mum, we can go now if you'd like."

"You've got to eat something son. Keep your health up." said Mr. Lupin who was sitting on one of the 3 unmatched dining chairs that surrounded a small square, white painted, wood table. He was wearing his brown trousers and oxford shirt underneath his patched up robes (meaning he wouldn't be in the field today), ready to head off to the ministry where he would be under appreciated and underpaid.

Mrs. Lupin looked at Remus from where she had been packing his breakfast into a brown paper bag. She had her hair up in a ponytail where it usually sat and was wearing navy blue pants and a white blouse with navy blue polka dots. Her eyes were tired, and he knew she didn't get much sleep last night, she never does on the full moon. "Hopefully you'll feel better after you've eaten. You don't look all too well sweetheart, maybe you shouldn't go back to school quite so soon..."

"No!" Both of his parents jerked up to look at him in surprise. "Sorry. I'm fine, I just need to eat something. Really, I'm the height of healthiness. We better get going dad, don't want to miss the train."

Mr. Lupin gave Remus a look at his healthy comment but said nothing. Remus took the packed breakfast off of the small kitchen counter and urged his father into the living room.

"Alright before we go you're all packed?" Remus nodded. "Okay well if you've forgotten anything just write us and we'll send it. Ok then we best be off. The floo powder is on the mantle dear."

Remus handed the jar of floo powder to his father who took a handful and stepped into the fireplace yelling "Platform 9 3/4!" before disappearing into the green flames. Remus kissed his mother on the cheek and was held held by his compassionate mother. "Alright mum, I need to go now. Love you, I promise I'll write." He took some floo powder, and his trunk and stepped into the fireplace, he smiled at his mother who smiled back but he could see a tear in the corner of her eye.

Remus was swept away by green flames when he threw down his flew powder and came out of one of the few fireplaces at the platform. He came out dizzy and uneasy, but his dad was standingahead with his back to him. So Remus gathered himself and took a breathe before walking up to his father.

"Did you pack lots of healing potion?" Remus nodded. "Those were really bad last night Remus. And the only reason your mother isn't finding out about the full extent of your injuries is because she would be very upset and you would probably miss two weeks of school before your mother let you go. And although I strongly believe education is important, you need to remember to give your body time to catch up with you Remus. Take it easy, and just talk to Professor McGonagall if you're struggling, she'll understand I'm sure. "

"Thanks dad. I will if I need to, I promise."

"Now get going, you'll miss your train."

Suddenly there were shouts of "Remus!", Remus turned around in time to see James and Sirius trampling first years and pushing their way through the crowd, Peter shortly behind, before running to give Remus a giant group hug. The boys were oblivious to how hard they were squeezing their missed friend until they heard Remus make a dog-like whimper of pain, to which they all released him immediately.

"I am so sorry Remus I forgot it was yesterday!" said Sirius with a pained expression on his face, the others with similar expressions.

"It's not a big deal" Remus shrugged when his father's hand came down gently on his shoulder.

"Make sure you write Remus, you're mother and I will miss you."

"I promise I will dad." said Remus looking up at his father with a tired smile.

"Now hurry up, you'll miss your train." he said with a smile. Remus turned to his friends and they all started making their way to the train. They were intercepted however when Frank Longbottom came bounding in front of them.

"You won't believe who is on the train!" he said practically bouncing up and down.

"Frank although any information that has got you this excited has to be semi-interesting, we would rather just get on the train." Sirius explained. Sirius was walking around Frank when he practically burst with "Keelin Kent!"

James stopped dead in his tracks, eyes bulging as he stared at Frank. "What?" he asked in hardly more than a whisper.

"Keelin Kent is in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express Potter."

"Keelin Kent, the 15 year-old quidditch star from Canada. Keelin Kent, the youngest international quidditch player ever. Keelin Kent, the best player on the Moosejaw Meteorites. Keelin Kent-"

"Frank, are you telling us that Keelin Kent is within a 100 meter radius of us?" asked Sirius grabbing Frank by the shoulders their faces inches apart.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you mate. She is in a compartment alone, on the Hogwarts Express." Sirius let go of him and turned around.

"Get your asses moving we're going to see Keelin Kent!" Sirius grabbed Remus' trunk and started hauling it to the train, ignoring Remus' protests like "Give me my trunk you git!" and "I'm SERIOUS! Aw come on! You never miss an opportunity to use that joke... Hand me my trunk!".

By the time they got there a few minutes later, Peter was out of breathe and Remus was horribly pale. Sirius and James were looking at him concerned, and Sirius opened his mouth but Remus gave him a look like "I swear if you ask me if I'm okay I will personally ensure that they are your last words". It was quite obvious which compartment she was in by the crowd of awestruck students surrounding, to petrified to make contact.

James and Sirius shoved their way through students, Peter and Remus following in their wake. But when James looked through the compartment window his mouth hung open and he was as dumbfounded as the others. Sirius however opened the compartment door.

Remus had seen pictures of Keelin Kent flying on her broomstick on posters that James and Sirius had, or in the newspaper praising her success, or even her advertising a product. But seeing her in person was a whole other experience. When Sirius opened the compartment door she turned her head at the sound and Remus saw her head on. A quarter of her hair was shaved on the right side of her head, the rest of her natural red hair fell in ringlets halfway down her torso. The light coming in from the window illuminated her piercings. She had four on her ear on the shaved part of her head (two up-top, and two on her lobe), and three on her other ear (one up-top and two on her lobe) that had her hair tucked behind it. She also had her nosed pierced on the left side of her face, and a loop through the right side of her bottom lip. She had piercing pale blue eyes, and her facial features were angular and pointed and could be compared to that of a fox.

Sirius too seemed to be transfixed until Remus lightly nudged him in the back, realizing that they had been standing in the doorway too long to be considered socially acceptable. Sirius seemed to have registered this and cleared his throat hoping to redeem himself.

"Um, do you mind if we sit with you?" his voice quivering only slightly.

She sat there for a moment, as if she was as shocked as they were that they asked such a question. Until she broke out into a grin.

* * *

That was the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review and give feed back! I love honest criticism and new ideas!

Sincerely, Sharp Angles


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the magical world he lives in.

* * *

"Oh please do," she said as she moved her feet off of the seat, coincidentally Remus and Keelin were wearing the same hightop red converse. Remus wasn't going to go for such a bright colour, but Sirius and James insisted that he needed an exciting colour so that he could "attract the ladies". Remus claimed that he has no trouble with "the ladies" but just hasn't had time for them. To which James replied by transfiguring the book Remus had opened into a clock and Sirius told him to make time and then proceeded to make kissing noises. "Nobody has bothered to come in yet and I was getting rather bored. There are only so many things to look at on a train station, though there was an interesting looking woman on the platform wearing hat with a vulture on it and a horrible looking red purse."

"That would be Frank Longbottom's mother. I'm Sirius Black and this is James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin." he said as they were filing inside the compartment. She looked up at Remus when Sirius said his name and Remus looked away quickly, knowing that his eyes would still still be amber and unnatural to humans with the wolf so close to the surface. But in the second that they made eye contact Remus still couldn't comprehend how different she looked in the pictures, in person she had something that Remus couldn't quite place.

"Keelin Kent."

Sirius put his trunk up and grabbed Remus' trunk before he could put it up himself, Remus gave Sirius an annoyed look and Sirius winked at him. He was always doing that, looking out for Remus even if Remus claimed he didn't need it. Sirius could read Remus like a book. Remus was still learning to read the language that Sirius and James live in, he knew when they were up to something but if Sirius wanted to hide something from Remus he could. And it was because of that that Remus resented Sirius a little bit sometimes, it just feels like he doesn't have privacy sometimes. It is the way that Sirius can read him that is the reason why their group found out about Remus' lycanthropy.

James plopped down beside Keelin, clearly trying not to seem as eager as he actually is to sit down beside one of his idols. Sirius kind of herded Remus to the window, opposite to Keelin. Sirius lounged beside Remus, yes, _lounged_. With every motion that Sirius made was smooth, and full of swagger. Generations of pureblood aristocrat and years of being trained meant that Sirius didn't sit, he lounged. He didn't walk, he strutted. And he didn't just talk, words flew from his mouth in smooth rhythmic patterns that could convince someone to murder. Peter sat down beside him, and after that a small awkward silence followed.

Suddenly they all felt a lurch as the train started to move, and all four boys rushed to the window. Peter's mother had already left, but they all waved to Mrs. Potter who was like a mother tho all of them. Once they could no longer see the platform they returned to their seats.

"So what brings you to this fine institution that prides itself on the charming gentlemen that attend it?" Sirius asked leaning back, crossing his arms, and ending with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, looked back at him with an equally cheeky smirk. "I'm transferred here to make a good impression on the European quidditch fans. That and to potentially teach some quidditch, if all of the talent is in Canada I won't have any competition." She winked at Peter and he turned as red as a tomato.

"You'll be giving lessons at Hogwarts?" James asked looking as though he might faint.

"Dumbledore said he thinks it would be a good idea, encouraging people to join more extracurriculars. He also mentioned that whatever "house" I get sorted into I'll be the quidditch captain of, though I don't want to step in anyone's toes."

"Are you kidding? The houses will be fighting over you. You're a professional seeker that will obliterate every other team."

"What house do you think you'll be sorted into?" Sirius inquired.

"I'm not really sure, they all seem pretty great. Besides from what I heard it's not my decision, isn't it some ratty hat?"

"Yeah, but you should be in Gryffindor, it's the only house really worth being in anyway. Ravenclaw is for those who never leave their dorms unless it is to stock up on more books or go to class and make notes so that they have even more things to read. Slytherin are where all the gits are located. And Hufflepuffs are essentially defenseless infants, they're floaty, fragile, and a bit daft."

"Sirius! Don't listen to him, all of the houses have good and bad attributes." Said Remus looking embarrassed for his friend, head ducked, his light brown hair falling in his eyes.

"Says the would have been Ravenclaw." To which Remus rolled his eyes and pulled out a book, but he wasn't really reading it. He was focused on the room around him, he would be very fidgety with the wolf so close to the surface. And with his observation he noticed Keelin glancing at the door. He followed her gaze to see people (mostly first years) still looking into the compartment. She did a good job however, of keeping her glance brief like she hadn't noticed or cared, then continued to listen to James. Remus silently muttered a charm and the blind went down. Keelin turned her head away from James who was asking her about her catch in the last quidditch match to look at Remus. Remus ducked his head and continued to "read".

"Sorry," she said to James for interrupting him from basically worshiping her. "But is there anywhere to get some food? I haven't eaten in 8 hours, I didn't take the time change into account when I ate breakfast this morning."

"The trolley will be coming around soon, won't it Peter? You have a general knowledge of these things." James asked.

Peter turned bright red and muttered something about it coming in 15 minutes. "Lovely, we mustn't let our Canadian friend starve. It isn't very homely." said Sirius is a sarcastic mocking tone with his nose in the air.

"Yes because the Moste Ancient and Noble house of Black is widely known for being homely." mumbled Remus, eyes still glued to his book.

Sirius gasped and placed his hand on his chest, staring at Remus smirking while James and Peter snickered. "What are you possibly suggesting _Mister_ Lupin?"

"Oh nothing at all _Mister_ Black, your mother makes a wonderful example of the homeliness of the Black family." Remus responded, turning the page of his book. Glancing at Keelin in his peripheral vision. From what he could tell she was absorbing everything, never skipping a beat as her eyes flew between the boys.

"Yes she is the pinnacle of what a caring, compassionate, cuddly family the Blacks really are." There was a moment of silence before all of the boys broke out into laughter, that lasted a long time while Keelin sat amongst them smiling at their hysterics. They stayed this way, breaking into laughter and making sarcastic comments until they arrived at Hogsmeade station.

* * *

So that was the second chapter! Sorry it was so late, please feel free to leave a review, they are greatly appreciated.

Sincerely,

Sharp Angles


	3. Chapter 3: Sorting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the wizarding world.

* * *

...~oOo~...

The train stopped and the hustle and bustle of excited students started. Keelin reached up for her trunk and James reached up and put his hand on hers to stop her, and then once he realized he had just held her hands he retracted and fumbled and mumbled turning bright red. Keelin bit her lip to stop from laughing, and the others started snickering.

"Keelin, um, our trunks meet us in our rooms. You don't have to grab your trunk, is what I think Jamie here was trying to tell you." Sirius said with a lot of grinning. James looked at the ground shaking his head in despair.

"Oh, alright. So, do you guys want to head to the school?" She asked peaking through the curtain to the corridor, "The crowd seems to be moving a bit."

Sirius looked back at Remus, he was getting up to a wobbly start from his seat, and then leaned against the window as nonchalantly as he could. As much as Remus tried to make it look like he was fine, Sirius knew better. He was as pale as a ghost, and Sirius planned on interrogating him about the moon once they got back to their dorm room. He then looked at James and Peter, but they were looking into the corridor to see if they would be mobbed by students wanting to see Keelin, which Remus was glad of for sure.

"All right lads! Coast is mostly clear, there is only a few third years waiting about for Keelin, but there is no way to avoid wankers like that. Let's go get a carriage." James said opening the door, he slipped out into the corridor followed by Keelin and then Peter. Sirius turned around to Remus, who had pushed himself off of the wall and was shakily walking to the door.

"Are you alright? Need a shoulder Rem?"

"I'm fine Sirius, honestly. I can still lift you with one arm if I wanted to. Let's go, we'll fall behind, and you can't be too far away from the quidditch goddess. Plus we can't leave her alone with James for too long, who knows when he'll offend her or make an oaf of himself." Remus moved passed Sirius and into the corridor, sighing, Sirius followed him off of the train.

James, Peter, and Keelin were standing next in line for a carriage, among students gawking at Keelin. Remus and Sirius joined the three of them just as a carriage was turning the corner. Once the carriage stopped in front of them they all started piling into it. Sirius was waiting to get in behind Keelin when he noticed she wasn't getting in, she was just staring at the front of the carriage. Sirius poked her "Are you going to get in?". She nodded slowly, still staring at nothing before turning her head and climbing into the carriage. Sirius glanced at the front of the carriage once more before climbing in after her, Remus climbing in after him.

The carriage ride was mainly James (who had apparently gotten over his embarrassment) talking about and asking Keelin about her games, team mates, anything related to quidditch. She gladly nodded along and answered his questions, occasionally smirking at his excitement, but she gasped when their carriage rounded the corner of the forest, through the gates, and she had her first look at the castle. The boys chuckled at her wide-eyed expression as the approached the castle, it had been a while since they had seen Hogwarts from a fresh point of view. To her, it was a magnificent castle filled with wonder and uncertainty. But to them, it was their home. Where they had first met, where they have had countless detentions together, coming back is like a breathe of fresh air. The boys joined Keelin in admiring the castle until they pulled up to the front door.

They started hopping off of the carriage, first Peter, James, Remus, Sirius. But once Sirius' feet hit the ground he turned around to take Keelin's hand as she came out of the carriage. Sirius could feel the looks he was getting from the others but he didn't care, he just got to hold Keelin Kent's hand without turning the shade of a beet (unlike some people). Or at least that's how he felt until Keelin landed beside him still holding his hand, however now it was twisted in a way that it really ought not to be in.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Alright! Alright!" Sirius was on his knees with his arm twisted behind his back looking up to see his friends laughing hysterically. Keelin let go of his arm and he stood up wiping his pants off and straightening his robe.

"Learned your lesson Black?" Keelin asked smirking as she walked ahead of him to join the boys. He took a few long strides and caught up with them.

"Of coarse I have darling!" he said a grin plastered to his face as he winked at her. She punched him in the arm playfully (though it would still probably leave a bruise) and told him to shut up. Not that it mattered, now he knew he could afford to be cheeky with Keelin Kent. They followed the crowd of students going into the great hall, though they were intercepted by Professor Slughorn.

"Miss Kent! It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Professor Slughorn." he said taking her hand and shaking it profusely. "I see you have made friends already, though not surprising. However I have to ask you to come with me until you are sorted." he said glancing at the boys.

"Yes of coarse Professor." He immediately started guiding her away from the doors and was praising her on her accomplishments, and how he really hopes that she is sorted into Slytherin house. Though before she turned the corner down a corridor she glanced back at the boys, all of which were giving her sympathetic looks followed by thumbs up. The boys then made their way into the great hall seating themselves with the other fifth year Griffindors near the front of the table.

"I wonder if they are going to sort her before or after the first years, or whether they will do it now somewhere else and she'll just sit at her table quietly." said Remus looking up at the staff table.

"Are you kidding?" asked Sirius, "They'll sort her in front of the school for sure, Slughorn isn't the only one that ecstatic, they'll want everyone to see her."

"And what do you mean _her table? _She's obviously going to be in Griffindor." James said proudly.

"Are you lot talking about Keelin Kent? I can't believe you guys got to sit with her on the train, it crazy!" said Frank taking a seat beside James. "I heard some people saying that she might be in Ravenclaw, but I think it's Griffindor for sure, I don't even understand how there is any speculation about it."

"Thank you Frank!" said James patting him on the back, "You see? Frank gets it!"

Just then the doors to the great hall opened and all of the first years started filing down the center aisle, following Professor McGonagall in front of the staff table. Sirius looked down the staff table to see Professor Slughorn sitting in his seat. Professor McGonagall placed the stool and sorting hat down and the sorting began. The boys sat through the first year sorting anxiously, and after waiting what felt like forever, the first years were sorted and Professor Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome all of our new students, and welcome back to the rest of you. I would like to wish you all luck and fortune in the following year, and before we begin our start of term feast we have one more new student to sort. I would like to welcome miss Keelin Kent to Hogwarts this year, I am sure you will make it a wonderful home for her as well." He clapped his hands and the rest of the hall did too as Keelin emerged from a door behind the staff table, ignored the applause as she took a seat on the wooden stool. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head and the hall fell into silence. The anticipation was horrible, each house was waiting to hear their name called, for Keelin Kent to be announced into their house, all the while the hat looked puzzled and was taking it's time (for it must have also known the pressure of it's decision). After an eternity of silence the hat yelled HUFFLEPUFF! And the Hufflepuff table bursted into cheers. Professor McGonagall looked stunned as she took the sorting hat off of Keelin's head, Sirius glanced up behind her to seem Dumbledore smiling. Keelin waved at the boys as she sat down at the Hufflepuff table (which was still cheering from their luck), but the boys were too dumbfounded to wave back.

"Let the feast begin!" said Dumbledore as he sat back down in his seat. The hall filled with food and students began eating, but not with as much vigor as normal. However the same could not be said for the Hufflepuff house, which sounded like a party. After dinner prefects started guiding the first years back to their common rooms and the marauders raced to the Hufflepuff table to see Keelin leaving the great hall with Dustin Scramander and Astrid Davies. They ran after her before she could get to the Hufflepuff common room.

"Keelin!" James yelled as she was about to go down a flight of stairs where the other Hufflepuffs were heading. She turned around and smiled at them, said something to Dustin and Astrid before walking over to them with Dustin and Astrid waiting at the stairs. "Hey guys! Do you know Dustin and Astrid? They seem really cool, they're showing me around." she said still smiling.

"Yeah, we know them. They're alright I guess." James said not making eye contact "We just thought that we might show you around, those guys don't know the castle like we do anyway."

"I would love that guys, they're showing me around the Hufflepuff common room. Which is something I don't think you guys have a lot of experience with." She said skeptically, "How about you guys show me around tomorrow?"

"Sure thing darling," Sirius said winking. "We can take you to classes we have together."

"Haha, okay well after being on display for the entire school to see I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Well congratulations on getting Hufflepuff," Remus said genuinely, "I guess we'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, see you guys later!"

Keelin turned around and joined Dustin and Astrid before going down to their common room. The marauders watched her leave and then started making their way to the Griffindor common room, talking about their new friend, Hufflepuffs, and marauder business.

* * *

So that was the third chapter! Feel free to leave a review and happy reading!

Sincerely,

Sharp Angles


	4. Chapter 4: Hobbit Hole

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

...~oOo~...

Keelin walked down the stairs with Dustin Scramander and Astrid Davies to the common room. When Keelin had first sat down at the Hufflepuff table they had been so nice, there weren't fluttering around her asking for her autograph, they actually introduced themselves and talked to her like a person. They are fifth year Hufflepuffs too, Dustin had a mop of sandy blonde hair and deep dark brown eyes with a peaches and cream complexion, he was tall and was fairly muscular for only 15. Astrid's brown hair was so dark it almost looked black, she had emerald green eyes, high cheekbones, and her skin had the perfect bronze glow. She had already filled out, and had the perfect hourglass figure that the rest of their year would kill for.

"You know I'm half Inuit on my dad's side. We're practically related!" She said winking. Keelin chuckled and they turned right when reaching the bottom of the stairs. The corridor was broad, warm, brightly lit with torches, and there was several paintings of cheerful fruit. Halfway down the corridor there was a stack of barrels on the right hand side. They stopped and Dustin started tapping one of the barrels, once he stopped the lid to the barrel swung open revealing a passageway. "You have to tap the barrel two from the bottom, in the middle of the second row, in the rhythm of "Helga Hufflepuff". If you tap the wrong barrel or do the wrong rhythm you will be doused in vinegar. So, just remember that. Other houses have passwords that change all the time, so I guess we're lucky that ours stays the same." Said Dustin heading into the passageway, and Astrid gave her a nudge to follow him. They came out of the tunnel entryway and Keelin looked up to see their common room. It was large, earthy, and round with low ceilings. There were plants everywhere, hanging from the ceiling, and placed all about the room. It felt sunny even though it was evening, and the view from the round windows was of dandelions and rippling grass under the night sky. The plush sofas and chairs were in cozy yellow and black patterns, and copper touchings were all about the room. It made Keelin feel as though she walked into a cozy hobbit hole.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff!" Said Astrid beaming at her. The rest of the room looked over to see Keelin standing in the doorway. "Over there are the doors to the dormitories," She said pointing to the round doors on either side of the homely round fireplace. "On the left is the boys, on the right is the girls. We're actually going to be sharing a dorm room! With Kasey Abbott and Amelia Bones too, you'll like them, I can introduce you now if you'd like." Keelin nodded and Astrid lead her towards a window seat where two girls were sitting. One with light brown hair and navy blue eyes, the other honey blonde with brown eyes, and they both appeared to be gossiping about something. "Hey guys! This is Keelin Kent, she's going to be our new dorm mate!" Astrid said excitedly.

"Oh that's great! I'm Amelia Bones, and this is Kasey Abbott." Said the brown haired girl gesturing to the blonde. "So you're from Canada, that's cool."

"Literally." Said Keelin smirking and the girls giggled.

"Oh you're funny!" Said Kasey. "Normally girl quidditch players are always really strict and quidditch is all they can talk about, but you actually seem interesting!"

"Yeah," Said Keelin not able to think of anything to say. "I think I'm going to bed now if you don't mind, it's been a long day."

"Alright, well I'll show you to our dorm" Said Astrid grabbing Keelin by her elbow. They walked across the room and to the girls dormitory door, and Keelin could feel the eyes follow her. She hoped that the staring would cool down once she had been here for a while, she was used to the staring, but she really didn't want to feel like she was in a zoo where she lived. They went through the door and down a corridor to door at the end. "This is our room." Said Astrid as they walked through the door. It was cozy and round, the four beds were covered in black and yellow quilts, and the room was lit by copper lanterns. There were two round windows on the far side of the room, where Keelin could see her things. "Alright well I'm going to head back to the common room, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Sounds good, goodnight!" Said Keelin as Astrid left the room. Keelin walked across the room to her bed beside the window. She got changed into flannel pajama shorts and an old t-shirt. She climbed under the covers and looked out the window and stared at the stars until she fell asleep. Tomorrow would be better.

...~oOo~...

Remus woke that morning feeling really stiff and sore. He turned over and opened the curtain to his four poster bed, he looked towards the window to see it was still almost pitch black outside, other than the slight pink that starting to form on the horizon. He slowly slipped off of his bed, being as silent as he could, and tip-toed to his trunk. He started sorting through his things in the dark until he found his healing potion, he took the potion and school robes with him to the bathroom attached to their dorm room. He took off his tartan pajamas, and slipped into the shower. Once he had come out, he dried himself off carefully and uncorked the potion bottle. Looking in the mirror his body was covered in bruises, his abdomen was still torn and the scabs had reopened yesterday. He turned around and locked the bathroom door, if any of the marauders see his bruises they won't let it go. Remus started putting on the healing potion, wincing and occasionally letting out dog-like whimpers. He stopped when he heard a noise coming from their dorm room, he threw on his robes and corked the bottle. He opened the door to their room, James was rummaging through his trunk and Sirius was lying on staring at the top of his four poster bed, but looked at Remus when he shut the bathroom door.

"Hey," Said Sirius sitting up. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I'm just fine Sirius. Would you just give me air to breathe? You're as bad as Madame Pomfrey."

James stopped looking through his trunk, and Sirius stood up. "I'm not going to feel sorry that I actually give a damn how you're doing. And speaking of Madame Pomfrey, you're going to see her. I'm sure that your dad would agree."

"Funny enough, I didn't ask for my dad's opinion. Or yours for that matter, so mind your own business Sirius." Remus said walking to his trunk (careful not to show any limp or weakness). Peter was awake at this point, sitting up in his bed, mouth open absorbing the situation.

"Forget it Rem," said James this time standing up. "we've known about Moony for two years, so you gotta stop hiding it from us. We're your friends and we're going to take care of you whether you like it or not. So we're going to get dressed and then we're going to see Madame Pomfrey. This isn't a discussion. We're your pack and we're going to the hospital wing once Peter is functional, though we all know that won't happen until breakfast."

Remus sat down on his bed and looked down at his shoes, the other boys didn't move or stop looking at him until Remus let out a disgruntled "Fine". After that the boys started moving, including Peter with a couple pillows thrown at his face and a few shoves. Once the boys were all ready they followed a reluctant Remus out of Gryffindor tower.

By the time they got there, the Great Hall was just starting to fill up, that is other than the Ravenclaw table that was almost at full capacity due to the fact that they always have to be half an hour early to everything. They sat down in the middle of the Gryffindor table, and started to pile mounds of food onto their plates, other than Remus who took a respectable amount of porridge. Sirius looked across the table at Remus like he wanted to say something, but dismissed the porridge and didn't. They boys were 3/4 threw their mounds of food, when Remus had scratched the surface of his porridge. James threw a piece of bacon from beside Remus to Sirius' face. Sirius look up from his plate and said something undecipherable through a mouthful of food, to which James responded by pointing the end of his fork at Keelin standing in the doorway of the Great Hall.

She was waving at Dustin and Astrid who were heading to join the other Hufflepuffs at their table, and then she started walking towards them. Her loose ringlets were pulled up into a ponytail exposing her shaved head, she was wearing a Hufflepuff cardigan and black leggings. She smiled at them when she sat down next to Remus. "Hey," she said in a light voice taking a bowl of porridge from a tray. Remus fought to keep back a smile as he made eye contact with Sirius, but regardless of efforts his mouth turned up at the corners. Keelin looked between the two of them before putting her spoon down, "What?".

"Oh nothing." Sirius said taking another bite of bacon. Keelin narrowed her eyes but said nothing and continued to eat her porridge.

"So how was the first night with the duds?" James asked looking up at Keelin from his plate, Peter began to giggle but stopped when Keelin looked from James to him.

"Now that's just rude," said Keelin plainly, taking another bite of porridge before answering. "And it was just fine."

"Just fine?" Sirius repeated, a smile forming looking at James. "You poor soul, you can't even say anything better for them than 'fine'. Now that's just sad."

"I do not need to explain myself to you, it was out of common courtesy and social obligation that I answered you at all, so I don't want to be penalized for it."

"Fair enough. Just answer me this then; how on earth are you wearing muggle bottoms? Don't get me wrong, I _very_ much enjoy them, I'm just curious how you have not gotten a speech from a faculty member?" asked Sirius smirking at Remus.

"I have an arrangement with Dumbledore, I don't have to wear those awful skirts, in exchange for the occasional quidditch lesson."

"You're going to be teaching lessons? That's crazy! The whole school will be at them, or is it just for Hufflepuffs?" Peter said, almost falling off the bench as he did so. Keelin had never heard him sound so enthusiastic, or talk that much at one time either.

"It's not decided yet, though I might be coaching the Hufflepuff team."

"Coaching? You should be the captain! You'll win the the cup for sure, not that I'm really excited to loose to Hufflepuff." said James nudging Peter.

Just then Professor McGonagall came down the Gryffindor table handing out timetables. McGonagall didn't notice Keelin sitting at the table until she was handing out the timetables to Remus and the other fifth years. "Oh Miss Kent, I think it would be best if you returned to your house table to receive your timetable dear."

"Yes, of course Professor." Keelin smiled, she stood up from the table. "I'll see you guys later." All of the boys said goodbye as she headed back to the Hufflepuff table.

"I hope we have some classes with her." James said looking at his timetable.

"Yeah," Remus said looking across the the Ravenclaw table to see Keelin sitting with Astrid and Dustin. "Me too."

* * *

Hope you liked chapter 4! Sorry it took me forever to update, feel free to leave a review or inbox me!

Sincerely,

Sharp Angles


End file.
